The Three Signs
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: Andy and Marcus force Will to have a psychic reading. The results are... Interesting. One-shot, Implied Will/Fiona, First About a Boy fic.


**Hello! I'm a big fan of About a Boy, and I think there should be a larger fanfiction community! So, I'm contributing! This is Will/Fiona as most of my Fics on here will be! This is just a fluffy little one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot! That's why I'm on fanfiction!**

"Andy, I really don't want to do this." Will protested, sighing at his friend's latest whim.

"Oh, come on Will! It'll be fun!" Andy said.

"Whatever. Let's just pick up Marcus." Will muttered. They knocked on the door to the Bowa home. Fiona opened it, all smiles as usual.

"Handy Andy!" She said. Will rolled his eyes. "Ok, just because you two had some weird friendship moment, doesn't mean you can call him that. It's creepy." He dead panned.

"What's wrong with him." Fiona asked, offended.

"He doesn't want to go." Andy explained.

"Why not? It'll be fun! I wish I could go!" She said, eyes bright. Will smiled slightly at her carefree display, but he quickly shaped it back into a scowl. _I'm supposed to be angry. This idea is stupid anyways!_ He thought.

"It's a psychic reading! I know you're all hippie-like and stuff, but I don't believe in that." He told her.

"Well, I'm going out with Laurie for some quality 'girlfriend time'!" Fiona said, all perky again. "Uh, do you know what you're supposed to do during "girlfriend time'?"

"Laurie usually comes back from these things all made-over. You know, makeup, nail polish, that kind of stuff." Andy said.

Fiona nodded. "Is the nail polish organic?" Will snorted.

Marcus walked down, wearing another of his quirky outfits. "Is it time for our brains to be read?" He asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Now be safe, and if there are any signs of peanuts, you run. Just run." Fiona said, leaning down to plant a kiss on his head.

"Can we go now?" Will asked. Marcus nodded eagerly, Andy waved goodbye to Fiona and Will just tuned on his heel.

"Goodbye to you too." He heard Fiona mutter. He turned around apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry. The truth is," he sighed. "Sam broke up with me." He whispered. Fiona gaped at him wide-eyed.

"Oh, Will. I'm so sorry!" She said. Will looked at her. Her eyes were still wide, and there was definitely some sadness, but what was that other thing? Was that... Glee? Was she happy? No. There was no way.

"Will? Are you coming?" Marcus called. "I uh, gotta go." He said. Fiona nodded.

"Yes, of course. Uh, have fun." She answered, smiling again.

_Is it just me, or has it been getting harder and harder to talk to Fiona recently?_ Will thought walking back to his friends.

"Madame Roxanna's doorway to the future..." Will read from the sign. "Yes, this doesn't sound like a rip-off at all." He said sarcastically. They went inside and were greeted by darkness. There were multicolored crystals hanging around the room. A seemingly blonde lady with a turban in her head was sitting near a table.

"Welcome. I am Madame Roxanna. Sit." She commanded in a European accent. Will and Andy sat down at the table while Marcus crouched down on the floor. With her eyes still closed she sighed. "I meant on the table." She clarified. Tuning red, Marcus sat next to Will.

"Ah yes." Roxanna said. "Now, who shall I read first?"

"Me! Please?" Andy yelled. Marcus pouted but agreed. Roxanna placed her hand on his forehead.

"This is amazing." Marcus whispered to Will.

"No, this is creepy." Will whispered back.

"The violet flower has a deeper meaning than you originally thought." Roxanna answered after a moment of silence. Andy looked at her confused then he shrugged and smiled anyways.

Marcus was next. The same routine with Andy followed and after another pause of silence, she said, "A new discovery will bring you great joy." Marcus looked at her admiringly and Will smiled at him. Sighing he sat in the middle.

Roxanna was quiet for a longer moment this time. "The love of your life is closer than you think." She said, finally.

"Dr. Sam..." Marcus whispered into his ear. Will grimaced. "That's it?! What are you, a Chinese fortune cookie!" He asked rhetorically.

"An apologetic mishap, a delicious treat , and a confrontation with pie." Roxanna told him.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't done. Watch out for those signs and you'll meet her." She said. Will sighed, this was obviously fake.

They walked out, Marcus rambling about everything. He stopped when something caught his eye. He picked up a shiny new penny.

"Look Will! A new discovery!" He said, squealing.

"Ok one, that's a coincidence. She was a total fake. Two, what did I say about that sound?" Marcus ignored him, pocketing the penny.

They arrived back at Marcus's house and were met with the sight of Laurie and Fiona doing yoga. Laurie's nails were painted a florescent purple and Fiona's a deep red.

"Back so soon?" Fiona asked in her British lilt.

"Mom! It was so thrilling! I made a new discovery!" Marcus piped up. Fiona smiled warmly at him. She stood up and hugged Marcus, bumping into Will in the process.

"Oh, my apologies!" She said.

_Apologies... An apologetic mishap._ Will thought, his eyes widened, before shaking the thought off.

"Andy, did you get the flowers." Laurie asked him. Andy tuned to her, confusion visible on her face.

"The violet flowers!" Laurie yelled. Andy cringed. "Honey, aren't those a bit... Tacky?" He asked cautiously.

"Tacky? Violet was my mothers favorite color. I just want something to remind me of her!" Laurie said.

"The violet flower has a deeper meaning than you originally thought!" Marcus told no one in particular. Will tuned to the kitchen to find Fiona baking. He stuck a finger in the mix, licking it off. Fiona gave him a disgusted look.

"What?" He asked.

"You ruined my mix!" Fiona said in an accusatory tone.

"Well, it tastes delicious!" Will answered, before gasping slightly. _A delicious treat. _He thought, remembering the second sign.

"Well, if you like my cake mix so much, you're gonna love my pie!" Fiona said with a mischievous smile.

"Pie?" Will asked, disoriented.

"Yes." She answered throwing the pie in his face. _A confrontation with pie._

"Real mature!" He said, ignoring the fact that all three signs had occurred thanks to Fiona. He grabbed the cake mix and spilled it over her head.

"Hey!" She protested.

Andy and Laurie walked in, followed by Marcus. "Um, what happened." Laurie asked. Fiona and Will shared a glance before dissolving into laughter,

"We're baking!"

**And that's the end! I might continue this if enough people want me too! Review, please!**


End file.
